The years beginnings
by EternalbloodSkies
Summary: A new Phantom, be excited, because this story will lead to many deep wonders on how a killers life can be when they are transparent.


The male huffs in a constant manner, "huff,huff,huff... is this the end..." He sees many snow flakes fall from this dreary snowy day, his body layed dormant on the snowy plain, as his last breaths was being caught to mind... "Why did it end like this, I thought we could be together forwever", his blood stains poured deep into the snow, which was flowing from the left side of the males rib cage, a bullet was stuck inside and it was too cold to remove it neither did his body permit him, since it was so weak at the moment. Falling snow flakes softly fell from the sky hitting his face lightly, as one went straight into the males right pupil, a water drop formed from that eyes trailing down his face, as it showed a tear flowing from his cold brown eyes that was slowly closing.

The black hair ruffled back on the snow, as it's was shaped in a cocktail fashion, more like a birds feathers, this wasn't really visable, because the back of it was in the snow. "Well, I've lived my life to the fullest, though it was short, the path one could follow like this doesn't end in a good one... I knew that, but even so I can't help to regret... A flashing light starts to fade in appreance infront of the males eyes, as his vision went blank, a sudden loud ring came into sound. "The hell!" He raised his upper body up with the quickness, because of his alarm going off, his eyes raging as blood lust was in the air, as he was sweating heavily.

The white T-shirt he was wearing was soaked, as his toned body was showed, he had a clear 8 pack, but that was due to his life style of exercise. Extending his right hand over towards the left of his little floor Japanese bed, he turnt off the alarm. "Hey, come on already you slow poke you'll be late for school again.!" Loud noises was heard from outside his window, as he looked out to see his known friend Saywai. "Sanji: Stop telling it's annoying, I'm up you loser, sheesh you're making everyone hear." Sayawai: Well, you're going to be late for school again mister. Sanji: What, he qucikly looks at the clock it was 8 am already. Shit he rushed towads the bathroom, and gets ready faster than you can say shoot before a bullet can travel from a 45 millimeter pistol into someones head. Rushing down the stairs with his Japanese school clothes on he met with his best friend, as they quickly walked down to school. Yes, the prologue to this Phantoms journey.

Sanji took his normal pace as it came to walking to school as always, it's like he didn't care if they was going to be late or not, Sayawai knew this, since she was well aware of his demeanor all too well by now. Sanji had his eyes keenly focused on their surroundings while they walked towards the school which was a block away, it large in it's size being a high school indeed it made sense. Sanji was 18 years old, and still attended school, because of his lack of effort to pass the test for the graduation. He was well capable of doing so, but it wasn't in is interest as of last year for his personal reasons. Sanji was 5.8 in height a very toned young man for his age, not filled with huge muscle around his body, since he was slim, but well built, so to say having a very cold way about himself though he truly cared within, as he looked serious with a nonchalant attitude.

Sayawai however still attended school to be with Sanji, they was indeed close, since they lived in the same apartment sharing it like so. She was a very beautiful Japanese girl with grayish blue eyes which was rare for one who came from Japan herself, short in size being near Sanji's shoulders in length 5.6 to be exact, but no doubt feisty in a very collective way, sweet too, very pretty, having long black hair that extended towards her waist line and on top of that smartest girl in her class. Funny really, she passed every test given with ease, but failed the graduate test twice, since she even skipped a grade after Sanji. She was 3 months older than him, as their birthdays June 15 1995, and September 4 1995. The reason for this, was to keep the bonds with their peaceful life, so called normal life in their eyes hopefully, but they knew anything could happen.

Sayawai: Sanji stop looking around, we are already late can't we increase our walking pace, I mean I already scouting the area 4 times already around 5 am. Sanji: You did what, so you're telling me you was up all that time, and you didn't wake me up? Sayawai: I didn't know I had to wake you up, I mean aren't you suppose to get up yourself young man? She said young man, because she knew it bothered Sanji, since she was older than him, but age wasn't a huge factor in his eyes, matter of fact it bothered him so to say, since he was so mature any age group was well fitted with him. Sanji:Ok, fair enough, but you was careful at least right? Sayawai: Of course I had a pistiol in my bra like always. Sanji: Really, he places his left hand on his head, as the other one was holding his school bag. I told you not to do that, since it's not very useful in a gun battle... Sayawai: What do you know in it being useful, you don't have breasts mister. I find it to be very comfy, she softly giggled in a teasing way. Sanji: Oh, whatever suit yourself he looked deeply at the morning blue sky with those brown eyes of his.

Yo! Sanji what's up man, a male suddenly rushed besides him, as his brown eyes quickly faded in the back becoming dark like a ghost itself. Quickly Sanji moved towards the left side extending his right foot out, while keeping a correct balance to trip the male for that he fell on his face. Sayawai: Really, it was Sojoe, why did you do that Sanji she pouted looked at him puffing up her cheeks. Sojoe: Oww, that hurt he sat up to stand on his two feet, as he looked at Sanji. Hey, what's the deal man, it's just me. Sanji: I'm sorry I don't do well with sneak ups hahaha, his brown eyes turned back to normal before he was able to notice. Sojoe:Well, it's cool I did come here to see both of you. He glared at Sayawai, hi there... with a devious smile on his face, as he smiles. Sayawai: One wrong move and I'm calling the cops, because your a pervert, and that doesn't work I'll break your face in. She softly smiled at him, which left him sweating bullets. Sanji: Let's go guys he started to speed up walking towards the schools entrance, as they entered the school walking up to the 4th floor where the class was.

Sanji felt uneasy for some reason it's weird, because he couldn't pinpoint why, as he walked into the classroom slowly. Sayawai followed behind him, but soon passed him saying "excuse me Sanji", as to enter in a little faster to meet her three friends. The name of her three friends was Maysha,Leah and Shashiah. Maysha: What took you so long, you're usually more early than this. Sayawai: Hahah, my silly cousin wasn't in the mood to wake up today, sorry ladies. On that note they all laughed among themselves, and talked about their short mornings, with the problems that came along with it that pertained towards females. Sanji looked around the classroom, it was the same like always loud,busy,outing, but what always stood out to him was the peaceful cry it gave off despite everything that went on. He questioned himself saying, I hope this never ends, in saying that his teacher came in his name was Mr. Kanza. Mr Kanza: Alright everyone sit down, because class is about to start. Sojo: Oh, man we didn't get to talk this morning buddy he spoke to Sanji who was about to take his seat. Sanji: Hey, well it's always the next morning, and relax we got until lunch time he softly smiled.

The moment Sanji was about to take his seat a loud bang occured, as shatters of the window glass from that class room was heard. Class students besides Sanji and Sayawai" What was that, no way that was loud, ah, all kinds of complaining went on during this little ordeal. was caught off guard saying what in the world, a hole was left in the glass, as the shot came passing Sanji's backside just missing the back of his head on purpose about 2 inch's from contact. Sanji: No way... it can't be he spoke to himself after quickly looking at Sayawai who deeply sighed. Sanji's nightmares has finally returned from that moment, he knew things wouldn't be normal again after that. Looking at the floor near him, just like the window which had a hole in it, he spotted a small metal ball, it wasn't a bullet, because it's front had a opening like a cup in somewhat. Sanji: What is this he picked it up with his right hand though it was hot the heat didn't bother him much, but it had a rolled up note inside the metal like cap. Mr, Kanza wanted the cap, as he walked over to Sanji, but quickly he took out that rolled up note, and gave that cap, since he didn't care about it much.

Mr, Kanza: Alright everyone relax it was simply a joke by some kid who skipped school, I'll talk about it with the principal later, now please take your seats. Sanji was hearing his words, but he knew this wasn't a prank played by some teenage. Opening the rolled up paper he read the words, as it stated YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE... Sanji's eyes started to widen slightly, meanwhile Sayawai was watching all of this, and knew their new years beginning was really about to start now, as a new year was approaching, before the graduate test once more, but sadly their lives couldn't escape them. Sanji sat down and class started until lunchtime, as now all the kids from his class was now in the lunch room talking about the day so far. Sayawai was sitting with her three girlfriends, as one of them was talking about the mornings matter.

Leah: Man that was weird and scary, it happened so fast being loud and all, but you know it's funny how the cap landed right behind your cousins head, and barely missed his head. Sayawai: Yeah it was foolish of that teenage to do that, but I'm glad he didn't get hurt, though he does look kinda down. She looked over towards Sanji who was sitting on the next table ahead with Soji, as he listened to his ranting about Sayawai who he liked very much. Maysha: She slightly blushes as Sanji's name was coming out her mouth, maybe someone needs to talk to him? I'll.. before she was able to finish Sayawai said you're right, I'll be back. Leah:Nice job slow poke, your best chance to cheer him up ruined, you need to talk louder she deeply sighed, we'll help you get a date before this school year ends. Maysha:What, come on guys that's not what I want, she stuttered lightly, they didn't believe her because of that, but just softly smiled in a sneaky manner.

Sayawai: Hey, Sanji what's going on, she took a sit next to himself after placing her left hand on her behind softly keeping her school skirt down, as she took a seat. Sojo: Hey, Sayawai rare for you to come over here, since you're always talking with those three hahaha. Sayawai: Hey, it seems Sanji is in a bad mood, I think it's because he didn't have breakfast in the morning, I'm usually the one cooking, and since he wasn't up I punished him hahaha. Sojo:Really, well that's nice, but you know he has been feeling down, but you're the sweet, before he was able to finish she cut him off. Please, can you give us a min Sojo? Sojo looked disappointed after he was able to compliment her hoping to make a score in somewhat in getting her to like him, but it was all ruined because of that. Sojo:Uhh.. Ok I'll just grab some more food, be back in a min.

Sayawai: You know what that was about right? She lost her happy spirited voice, that she normally would have around the others. The voice she released was more of dark one that had no feelings, as she was a programed robot. Sanji: Yes, I know Sayawai, we can't stay here anymore, but I don't wanna leave, this place it's been already two years. Sayawai: I know, but choice do we have, they have found us, we can't stay here Sanji. He knew her words was true, but he didn't want to end this good feeling he was having, it felt like it wasn't fake, but since it had to end he questioned those thoughts... You need to pass the graduate test this time, I'll do the same, we'll speak to her later after school, and prepare our leaving 4 days top. Sanji: "Understood" he saw Sojo coming back from getting more food, as Sayawai smiled and said I'm going back to the others like her normal self. Sanji let out a smile towards his friend, as everything was alright after she spoke to him.

Sojo: You seem happy again, I'm not surprised you spoke to Sayawai after all. I mean, what I would do just to live with her, man you're lucky. Sanji: Hahaha, she wouldn't be as great in your mind if you were to live with her , but I do care about her. Sojo: Yeah alright, whatever you say, but hey you wanna hang out after school? Sanji: No, I'm sorry, I need to run some errands around tokyo street, because I forgot to pick up the right ingredients for Sayawai to cook dinner tonight, she was kinda upset he smiled speaking towards him. Sojo: Ah, man well it's always tomorrow, have fun man. Sanji: I'll try, because i don't like fun much. Lunch break was over around this time, as everyone went back to the afternoon class until the bells rung to end the day of school. Mr. Kanza: Remember study hard, and be ready in 3 days for the graduate exams, and enjoy your new year on the day after kids.

Sanji was walking out of the schools entrance towards the block that headed home, as Sayawai was still around the entrance herself speaking to her friends. Leah: Come on you was suppose to go out and have Yakitori with us today at the restaurant on tokyo street. Sayawai: I know, but we need to study, and I have to cook tonight it's no point in going out to eat, if that's the case. I'm sorry guys, I'll talk with you later bye bye. She caught up with Sanji after running for a few sec's. Sanji: We'll study for the exams pass it, and pack our things. I need to talk to Maxseen, and let her know of the current status. Sayawai: Really, you do know if that happens she'll get highly agitated, since she took us in that business and all, so once they find out were connected with her, she'll be involved. Sanji: You see, that's why I need to talk with her, after everything she's done why should we hide this from her? Once we are done talking, we'll cut our bonds, and act like it was betrayal to cover our tracks.

Sayawai: I see, and you think she'll be fine with this? Sanji: She wouldn't have a choice, because we are run away, and no doubt the ones who found us finally was in Fade of the Phantoms... Sayawai: I already anticipated that, and that's why this is more serious than we though, well what are you going to do now Sanji? Sanji: I have a job to finish to take out this mafia group who's going to gang up, and turn over this grand party Gato made. You see, Gato is best friends with Naishen, but little does he know Naishen plans to turn his back on him, and ruin everything. Most of Gato's crew is already on his side because of his slick convincing, so tonight they will kill Gato. Sayawai: Kill, but aren't you going to be there? Sanji: Precisely, so that's not going to happen. Maxseen has big dealings with Gato, as in the money business in selling drugs, and she doesn't want to lose that key. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. You have any jobs today? Sayawai: No, so I'll just study, just don't die, but it's you so everything will be fine. She softly smiled patting his back, as she walked ahead faster. Please don't forget the grocery this time. Sanji: Hmph, I got it, see you later.

Walking down the block their apartment was on Sanji soon passed the corner by making a right. The moment he turned his presence was nowhere to be found even if you was a by stander or not. Sanji made his way down a ally way on some busy streets where cars was passing was talking, as life was keeping them busy, because of this nothing really caught their attention unless it was something pertaining towards themselves. Sanji looked down at the busy people from a roof top. He hated the ways most people acted, as if nothing was going on until it effected them, which is why in a sick demented manner within, he loved his job, but at the same time it caused a burden of despair that he knew couldn't be ridden of until he died. Well, it's time for work I'll get there faster this way instead of taking the bus like normal people...

Closing his brown eyes softly a shudder like a cold air started passing him. He opened his eyes has they became light like a ghost, but his color was still emanate fading in the back. "Alright now"... Sanji started to run towards the edge of the roof top, as he took a leap off it's surface with his left foot. The space between the two buildings was about 15 feet or more, so normally a human would fall around this time, but you see he wasn't normal. The air behind him moved swiftly like a passing light wind that wasn't able to be seen. Sanji's body had already been close to the next buildings roof top like it was nothing after he jumped off the first one. He extended his right hand outwards quickly grabbing the buildings edge, since he didn't land on the surface of it itself, so by pulling himself with that arm he flipped over, and kept running from building to building over and over following this process. The third building attempt was the time he was clearly jumping on each of the buildings surfaces.

Sanji didn't take long in doing this, because of his skills in combat, it wasn't a great feat. The traveling he took was directly towards the bigger buildings in Japan kinda like a Manhattan structure just Japanese style. He landed on top of a huge building that was black with gray windows, as it was 30 stories high. Sanji kneeled down looking at the height, "well isn't this a great view." Looking at his watch which was on his left wrist the time was 5:00 pm. "It's about time I arrived." Sanji slowly stepped off the building fall in a rapid rate, but stayed close by the windows to this building. Once he reached the 20th floor level, he placed his right hand on the glass as it was sliding in a fast rate, only to use the balance of his quick grip on the glass which took his body forward. He went forward extending his left foot out kicking the glass, as he rolled inside the building. "Ah, always like entering in style, when I jump from buildings. I hope Maxseen will be alright with another broken window" he looks back as the wind draft came through.

He had his school bag around his left wrist while this was happening, because of his constantly moving it's wavering was certain. Cracking his neck Sanji began to walk towards the elevator on that floor pressing the button to make it come in about a min. Seeing some workers there, they nicely said. "Hey Sanji nice to see you again. Yeah, it's always excitement when you come here man, I mean you bring the place alive ahaha." Sanji: Well... if you say so ahaha, I mean Maxseen keep things going doesn't she? I don't know man you get her going, so who's the say that's true. Sanji: Yeah, alright catch you later he got off the 30th floor and began walking to her office slowly opening the door with his right hand.

Yeah, I'm here Maxseen. Maxseen: I've noticed already since I saw you from outside and heard the window crash... Oh, hahah you heard that Sanji said. Sometimes I wished you take the normal way up Sanji. I'm not normal though Maxseen, and that way is so dull, come on cut me a break? I'll think about it, since that's 40 windows you broke this year already mister. I see, that much, well I didn't notice sorry. Anyway, I have something to talk with you about, it's important. Yes, it must be since you came to see me in your school clothes knowing you have a job tonight, what is it? I've gotten a message at school today, and it said YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYMORE.

She was paying keen attention, but couldn't help but stand up from her chair after hearing those words. Maxseen was a tall lady slim lady the color of her skin was like Sanji's light brown. No way, they found you already? I'm afraid so Sanji said in a deep cold manner. The Fade of Phantoms, well the guy leading it all anyway... Kinshou. If you knows your here Sanji, then he'll soon know of us, if not already. I know, which is why we need to be on move again. Sayawai and I, we decided that, because we don't want to bring you trouble. She deeply sighed. I see, well if that's what you want fine, I'm not going to stop you, because you well know that staying here will bring harm. I'm just sorry i can't do anything else to help Sanji. Hmph, don't be sorry, you did enough, and watched over Sayawai and I for two years now. I still haven't finished what I started all those years ago anyway, and I may need you in the later future to do it. I can't have you dying just yet, so Sayawai, and I leaving is the best choice.

I see, so be when will you depart and where? I plan to go to New York city after 4 days, I know Sayawai will follow, unless she has other plans. New York already Sanji? Yes, I have things needed to be done there, and it's about time I get them done, because I have leads. How can you go to a place that you have no memory of in hopes to figure out who you are? I'll figure a way out, because without the answers living this life as his tool should have remained... Please be careful Sanji... I'll try, but you already know I can't die easily. Yes, but I do know Kinshou is capable of many things, just be careful like I said. Sanji nodded towards the females words, and turned around to walk out of the room. I'll be heading down now to change, so please leave me be...

Sanji walked out departing from Maxseen towards the elevator again, as it instantly arrived opening quickly after the press of it's button. The elevator went all the way down to the lower floor, but this time it didn't open it's doors. Sanji placed his right hand on the side where the buttons where, but here it was a empty space like being nothing, but part of the elevators inside walls. Slowly he pressed his hand into it, after doing so the elevator moved down one more floor, as the speakers from the walls to it said "lower district floor." Walking out Sanji was in a shooting range, as the space was huge filled with many armed weapons to use, even with targets to practice on in the distance. The space was kinda darken with a light shade of white coming from the ceiling lights. He looked at all of the different kind of guns with a cold glare. "Time to get ready"


End file.
